convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
House of M
House of M began on July 27, 2017, and ended on September 4, 2017. It is very loosely based around the Marvel storyline House of M and Resident Evil 7. In the aftermath of the events of Do No Harm, Wanda Maximoff goes off and aimlessly wanders throughout the multiverse, disappearing from the Coalition. When she does eventually resurface, without so much as an explanation, she suddenly invites a number of those she had met during her travels, as well as her family and friends, to come meet "her family," and thus, a sinister plot begins to unweave. It was hosted by Atomyk and can be found here. Participants * Amir Halgal * Arno Dorian * Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen * Belle French * Dale Cooper * Kiyohime * Klein Ullyr Green * Koriand'r * Kyoko Kirigiri * Leon Moretti * Marcus Wright * Mason Moretti * Nancy Wheeler * Noble Six * Noembelu * Nono Morikubo * Percival * Phil Connors * Rant T. Mouse * Raven Darkholme * Reiner Braun * Rumpelstiltskin * Saeko Busujima * Shen * Six * T'Challa * Tekhartha Zenyatta * Teth Adam * The Batter * Toffee Other Characters * Agatha Harkness * Billy Kaplan * Bullet * Byakuya Togami * Edmond Honda * Eveline * Genji Shimada * Jack Baker * Josephine Montilyet * Jude Mathis * Laura Palmer * Lucas Baker * Makoto Naegi * Marguerite Baker * Monokuma * Mother * Owen Milligan * Pietro Maximoff * Ruby Rose * Shane Walsh * Sigma Klim * Steve Rogers * Teddy Altman * The Diver * Tommy Shepherd * Usami * Wanda Maximoff * Zoe Baker Chapter Details Prologue - "Behind Closed Doors" Chapter 1 - "Welcome to the Family, Son" At a dinner hosted by Wanda Maximoff, nothing was as it seemed. Agatha Harkness arrived to crash the party and threatened Wanda, telling her she was not herself. Wanda lashed out in anger and attempted to cut off Agatha from her powers, her actions ending up removing everyone of their abilities. "Daddy" then arrived and attacked the group. He slammed Josephine Montilyet's head against the table, killing her, while Kyoko Kirigiri pleaded with Wanda to end this. Seemingly at odds with herself, Wanda commanded everyone to go and enveloped them in some kind of spell that teleported them to an old building. Here, the group split up to find a way out but ended up coming across many traps and puzzles along the way. A group in the basement found a slot machine that took strange coins. The machine rewarded both prizes and punishments, inconveniencing the group until they found a fuse. This fuse allowed the group to open up a stairwell to the attic where they encountered some kind of monster. Another group found a strange tape in the living room and, upon playing it, learned the footage was backward. Phil Connors ended up playing a song found hidden behind a portrait backward in order to open a secret passage, which led down into an undiscovered part of the basement. A group ventured down, where they had to face a passage submerged in water. It was here they discovered the dead body of Josephine. Her body had a key on it, which opened a cell in the basement, freeing a man named Shane Walsh. He didn't seem to remember anything, but he did recall a set of four numbers. A third group went to the bathroom where, after solving a puzzle, found a key to a cabinet in the kitchen. In the cabinet was a dummy hand that had another key hidden inside of it. The kitchen group also found a tree sapling statuette by using bolt cutters on a padlock. A few of the groups converged to watch the tape after Billy Kaplan fixed it to play forward. The tape showed footage of two males, Makoto Naegi and Jude Mathis, both of which Kyoko knew. The two briefly discussed their situation, alluding to a code the group would need. The tape ended when the pair were attacked by some kind of enraged woman. Using the various codes and items found, the group unlocked a passage in the attic and opened a door to a bright light. This light enveloped the group and they found themselves inside a ballroom filled with dancers who refused to show their faces. Makoto greeted the group here, apparently now married to Kyoko and with memories of a pleasant life. The group was unsure how to proceed, but eventually, they try to mess with the evening, which caused the dancers to attack them. After enough chaos was made, crossbowmen appeared to shoot members of the group, which signaled the entrance of a bear named Monokuma. The bear taunted the group, who believed him now to be the mastermind of all this. He assured them he wasn't, but when they tried to flee, he ordered his lackeys to attack the group. Chapter 2 - "Don't Keep the Man Waiting" Chapter 3 - "You Ain't Gettin' Away" Chapter 4 - "Who's Your Daddy Now?" Chapter 5 - "Like Mama Used to Make" Final Chapter - "Butterfly Effect" Epilogue Details Trivia * In universe, this incident is known as the "Eveline Incident." * Every chapter is named after an achievement from the game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resident_Evil_7%3A_Biohazard Resident Evil 7]. * Out of universe, the event began on the one year anniversary of Monokuma's Awakening. Category:Games Category:House of M